The New Companion Happens to be a Homeless Ninja
by Captain Fox 77
Summary: Naruto with nothing else left decides to try and leave his home using a very risky jutsu. Only to appear inside a blue box with a man with spiky brown hair and a trench coat shocked on how he appeared there. Naru x ? Doctor x ? To early to define relationships but it is not yaoi. updates are random. Might turn rating to M in later chapters.
1. The World As It Is

**AN: Ok so I finally got this damn chapter written it took me a while because well I had like 8 different ways that I could start it some were too dark some were too light. I don't want Naruto to be a brooding dick cause eventually I want him to be upbeat eventually but I still wanted him to have that sense of loss. Oh and those of you who read my other story I'm sorry but it will probably take a few more days because I need to re-watch some episodes of Sora No Otoshimono because the personalities of the characters are fuzzy and I want to be accurate so before Saturday the next chapters will be up and I will be working on these stories a lot I have had a gap of time available and I plan to use it writing since I got bored with my video games. Ty, comment and enjoy.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"_telepathy"_

"**demon/god/inner"**

A man crouched upon the wreckage of a building staring, remaining focused and alert before he made any sudden moves. He shivered from the icy wind that started to pick up his torn up jacket doing the best it could to try and keep him warm. He had been there for a while now hiding in the shadows and observing the massive hole in the remnants of a library across from him seeing if there were any signs of movement anything at all. He stayed still for a few more seconds before standing on the edge and ever so gracefully falling down to the war torn streets below landing on his feet and froze where he landed keeping eye contact with that hole. He moved swiftly and quietly as he did well to avoiding stepping on any of the snow covered clutter that filled the streets. He heard nothing but silence and the crisp crunch of snow under his feet as he entered the hole. Upon entering he scanned the visible area immediately seeing if any of those creatures were hanging around or sleeping. Judging it safe he began to move scanning the overturned shelves for any books that were not burned or at least had legible pages. As he moved in deeper finding no such luck with this library he spotted a room with a door that looked like was shattered with pieces of wood still attached to the hinges. Kunai in hand he approached cautiously, peering into the dark room he saw a sight he hasn't seen in a long time, books, and there were a lot of them still intact in a half-hazard pile on the far corner of the room. He sighed with relief looking around he saw a old lamp that looked like it still had oil in it. He pinched it with his finger using a small fire jutsu to light it. The tiny room was now dimly lit from that lamp, it wasn't much but at least he can read in that light now. He made the familiar cross hand sign before whispering.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu."

Two clones appeared and stood up straight waiting for their orders.

"You." Naruto pointed at one, "Go outside the library and keep watch of that hole let me know if any of them show up."

The clone nodded and walked out of the room.

"You stay in here and keep watch on that door if you see anything let me know."

The clone nodded and crouched in the doorway staying vigilant. Naruto turned back to the pile of books and started to get cracking. Minutes passed as he dug through the pile looking at the books trying to find the one he needed. Until he found it, it was old and tattered compared to the others but it definitely was the one he was after. The Many Theories of Time Travel Volume 4. by John Smith, Naruto had no idea who this guy was but this is the closest thing he can get to understanding time travel if he wants his jutsu to work. He opened it and scanned the first couple pages seeing topics like detailed analysis of the time vortex among other things. He was about to read when he felt his clone from outside get killed. He turned around immediately and looked at his clone who flashed him 5 fingers and again another 3 fingers before mouthing the word "stage."

'Shit it's a full pack this time.'

He flinched when he heard the banshee like scream come close by, probably one of them was pissed that their prey disappeared in smoke. He grabbed the book and stuffed it in his backpack before quickly turning to put out the candle and moving behind his clone who was still watching them.

"what are they doing?"

"They're looking through the old market stands it seems, I saw 5 attack the other clone but there might be more."

The real Naruto peeked around and saw them before ducking back in. He pulled out a kunai and then dismissed his clone. Making sure he had everything with him he crept out to be stopped by one of those creatures.

"AHHH!"

The creature in response shrieked at him alerting the others across the road. Naruto bolted in the other direction aiming for the shattered windows that lead outside, he tried to pick up speed but this snow was most certainly not helping his getaway at all. He looked to see the one creature was right on him snapping at his heels and he jumped and turned around and threw the kunai at it in one fluid motion making it loose its footing and roll to a stop. The two behind it trampled over its body increasing their speed to try and catch their prey while the other three stopped and started to rip the creature to shreds eating it while it screeched in pain. Naruto jumped through the shattered windows making sure to dodge the shards of glass and turned on his heel and ran up the side of the library. The creatures came barreling out stumbling over each other causing the one in front to slide into the frozen lake shattering the ice and falling into the water. The 2nd one looked around for prey for it to be nowhere in site. As the other one got out of the lake the one searching for its prey started to shift its shoulders as 2 long bones tore threw its skin and stretched out to have flesh rapidly heal across covering the bones and making them into wings making Naruto curse to himself as he tried to move his legs faster.. The other tried to do the same but couldn't because the water froze onto it's flesh almost instantly. Flapping it's wings it started to gain altitude in search of its prey while the other used its razor sharp claws to climb up the side of the library. Naruto gathered chakra in his legs and used it to propelled him into the air across onto the building he was on previously and immediately hid in the crumbled concrete of what use to be the roof. He waited hearing the sounds of the creature gliding through the air and land with a thud and shaking the building he was currently on. He held his breath his stomach tying knots as he felt fear. He could hear it walking around taking long deep sniffs of the air and making unnerving clicking sound. It worked it's way around the concrete and eventually started to sniff around the side Naruto ran into. It lingered there and ever so slowly sounded like it was getting closer. Naruto held his breath as he saw the creatures long snout and razor like teeth peek through sniffing the air. It went even further in and turned to see its prey hissing at him. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the pain and death that was to come. It lunged at him sinking it's teeth into his neck causing Naruto to scream out in pain before collapsing. The creature swallowed the chunk of flesh and took another bite but then it's prey disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Seeing it's food gone it shrieked loudly as it was going to go without a meal again.

The real Naruto heard it from a distance and tried to ignore it, he managed to escape and that's what mattered, he was safe for now at least. As he hopped from building to building he looked at all the damage. Buildings that use to stand tall and be icons in this city are now just mere echos of their former selves. With no one to maintain these structures anymore and after the 2 years of fighting nature is taking back it's land. Naruto has been at this for 5 years now, 7 if you included when the fighting started, in the end of the world all of his friends and instructors and fellow ninja are gone. He shook his head, better not think about it the last thing he needs to be is emotional. Ever since these creatures started attacking Kurama was silent and it sadden Naruto. He wanted some form of company at least but every time he tried he would get no replies. He even went in his mind-scape to find nothing no sign of Kurama. After a few hours of walking he reached the base of Myobōku and started walking up to the summit. When everything went to hell and Konoha was lost he figured that he should come here being the most safest place. When he got here though it was abandoned all of the toads were gone and it looked like they were in a hurry because meals were still on the table when he got there. He waited patiently for days. He had enough after a month of waiting and decided to go find anyone and in result ended up spending 2 years traveling the world twice. After assuming he was finally all that was left he went back to Myobōku and stayed there scavenged off the nearby towns and cities for supplies. Eventually after approaching year 3 of isolation he decided to try and end his life, but all attempts failed as he was healed by Kurama's chakra every time which frustrated him to no end, not that he couldn't die but the fact that it meant that Kurama was out there somewhere and was still connected to him.

He made it to the summit and walked through the gates taking off his jacket the weather always being warm here. He approached his makeshift camp that consisted of a table he pulled out of one of the homes and a campfire that was still lit. He removed his backpack and took out the packs of ramen he found, brushed off the dirt on them and set them on the table next to his campfire. Noticing it was low he went over to one of the homes and ripped wood from it and put it on the fire. Before removing a pot and using a water jutsu to fill it up. He put a pack of ramen in, put the lid on and set it in the ash right next to the flames. While he waited for the ramen he pulled out the book flipped to a page and started to read out loud.

"In the previous book I talked about how time can be re-written, well a lot of it can but there are specific points in time that can not be changed or it would cause a paradox or multiple ones depending on the point. They are called fixed points in time."

He heard the water started to boil and he removed the pot took of the lid and placed it next to him.

Time past and it was completely dark now the pot laid empty and forgotten as Naruto was in a nearby building drawing symbols on the floors. This was his ticket out of here he had all of his hope riding on this. If he could get this time travel jutsu to work then maybe he had hope of a new life a new start in a different time since death wasn't a option he just needed to move forward. He was drawing the last few symbols and when he was done it had a faint blue glow for a second before dissipating.

Elsewhere...

The Doctor was fiddling around with his Tardis remaining quiet recollecting on things. As what usually happens when he has no company with him in the Tardis. Collecting his thoughts he flipped switches and turned nobs, in respond the Tardis shook as it entered the time vortex. As it entered though it made a unusual sound which got the Doctor's attention.

"Something the matter old girl? Some sort of indigestion?"

He patted the side of the tube standing vertically in the center console.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto took that glow as a good sign and went to go grab all of his stuff, he stomped the fire out as well. His pack now stuffed with everything he needed he tightened his straps and went back to the building, before he entered he stopped for a moment, turned around and looked at his surroundings.

"I will miss you all very much. I'm leaving now and I don't think I will ever come back, I'm sorry if there are any of you alive out there somewhere. I tried to look but found no one so I assumed the worse. I wish I could help change things but this world is beyond help."

he paused gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"If you are listening Jiraiya, mom, dad and anyone else who's there. I'm moving forward and I hope you support my decisions in doing so. I love you all very much and... good-bye."

He remained quiet hoping for some sort of response only to hear silence. He took a deep breath and entered the building. He stood on top of the giant symbol in his room. He concentrated a large amount of chakra in his hands before running through several hand signs rapidly eventually stopped on the ram and disappeared in blue lightning.

In the Tardis...

The Doctor was brought out of his focus when he heard crackling coming behind him. He turned around immediately to small bolts on lightning appearing out of nowhere. The Tardis made a disapproving sound as the blots happened more frequently. When suddenly in a flash of light a raggedy boy appeared.

"W-what?!"

The Doctor just could not fathom how this boy not only materialize in his Tardis but while his Tardis was traveling through the time vortex, nothing should be able to do that let alone a boy with no craft by the looks of it. The boy looked exhausted and looked up at him before pointing an accusing finger swaying so slightly.

"H-hey your that man on the back of the books your John..."

The boy collapsed now unconscious and the Doctor just stared at him doubting his physical existence before pulling him up and off of his control deck and dragging him to a room down a hallway. Opening the door to a room the doctor pulled the boy and and placed him on the bed. He looked him over checking his vital signs for anything unusual and found nothing. Not being to figure anything out without questioning him. He turned to go back to the main control room. He stopped at the doorway and turned around and walked back to him. He reached inside his brown coat and pulled out handcuffs and placed them on the boy's wrist to his bed. He scratched his head in frustration before sighing.

"This is going to be one big headache when he wakes up."

The Doctor turned and left the room heading back to his main controls setting a course for a place where he can land. Looking back at the hallway the Doctor mumbled.

"Whoever and whatever you are I am going to find out. Being able to travel through the vortex like that without any craft and living... something isn't right about you."

**AN: Well there you have it my first chapter. Comments are always nice and apreciated. :D**


	2. Potential Allies?

**AN: Woot I am back, really didn't expect this story to take off well, considering I really didn't like the first chap that much now that I re-read it but hey what can you do. If there is any of you that really enjoy the story sorry for the wait, doesn't help that I am a bit of a slow poke when it comes to stories since I mostly write them at night and when I am not busy I usually don't go out of my way to write it usually is done in my free time. also for this story in particular I had to do some hardcore research of Doctor Who lore. Now usually in Doctor Who we get the baddies of the Daleks, Cybermen etc. But I want to explore enemies and villains worse than that where even time lords fear them, since 1. it is pretty much never talked about in the show and occasionally in the novels. And 2. I don't see many people here taking advantage of it either, so I'll give it a shot who knows maybe I might end up doing well. Oh last thought if any of you happen to have read my other story that is getting updated soon as well plus I am making a 3rd story that will be a modern setting Naru x Saku. Ok that is all enjoy! Don't forget to review! All feedback is welcome.**

The Doctor sighed, he was pretty stressed out right now. It's been over a week since he had to hide Donna's memories of him and their adventures together now on top of coping with that this impossible boy appears in his Tardis and has been sleeping for two days now. On top of his concerns for the boy it appears he has advanced healing capabilities too since all the cuts and bruises that were on his body were healed within a few minutes only making The Doctor more uneasy around him. He tried waking him up a few times only to fail the boy was a damned heavy sleeper! Flipping a few nobs he went back to the room the boy was in. The room itself is one of the rooms he would give to a companion where upon entering would scan their brain and design a room based on their personal taste. Currently it was a plain white with no furniture besides the white bed the boy was resting on and a chair close to it. The Doctor plopped down in the chair and observed the boy once more. Nothing really changed which frustrated The Doctor because he hated waiting! He couldn't go off and do something exciting for the chance the boy might wake up while he was gone then the possibilities were endless of what he could do unsupervised in a Tardis. The Doctor fished out his sonic and scanned the boy, looking at the data it once again said he was human, but what was odd is that his DNA was slightly different to any other human he saw. Pulled out of his thoughts before he could dwell on possible theories the boy started to awake.

Naruto groaned he was still tired and his body was sore not to mention he has headache as well. 'Ok that jutsu used a lot more chakra then what I was anticipating. I won't be doing that again anytime soon.'

Reaching to scratch his head he felt a tug on his wrist and he immediately froze his instincts kicking in. 'Shit I'm such an idiot I probably got captured by Kami knows what while I was out... ok let's be smart about this...'

Concentrating his senses he felt another presence in the room whether or not he was facing him he wasn't sure. 'Ok if I ju-'

"I know you are awake, why don't we talk like civilized people here and keep the plotting to a minimum eh?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to face his captor only to be shocked when his face came into view. "Hey your that guy on the cover, uhhh John Smith right? You wrote a whole bunch of books based around Time Travel!"

The Doctor cocked his eyebrow, "Me? You sure? I don't think I have written any books, well, at least any that I remember. Wait, wait, wait first things first, who are you?"

Naruto eyed the man suspiciously, "Why should I tell you? Less information my warden knows the better I think."

"Hey don't pin this on me. How am I suppose to know you aren't dangerous, here I am minding my own business when some random boy appears out of nowhere and scares me to near death, were you expecting me to give you free run of my Tardis expecting some hot tea and some muffins too?"

Naurto eyed him after that remark, 'Jeez this guy is a bit of a smart ass. Now that I think of it, I mean his books did help me get here, plus I think I would of done the same thing is his position might as well try and act friendly see if he does as well.'

Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head with his free arm, "Ok sorry I am just sore and tired is all." The Doctor smiled at the offer of cooperation, "No problem, I've been having a bad week myself now if you can answer a few of my questions I'll get you out of those handcuffs."

Deciding to stay civilized Naruto replied, "Ok sounds like a deal. So what questions do you have?"

"Well first things first, what's your name?"

"Oh I am Naruto nice to meet you John... I guess."

"Ohhhh Japanese lovely! But fish cake... really? Oh where are my manors, nice to meet you Naruto and uhhh John Smith is a alias of mine, call me The Doctor."

"Uhhhh Doctor Smith?"

"No no no just The Doctor."

"Ok... So what other questions do you have?" Naruto not wanting to comment on how The Doctor sounded more like an alias than John Smith for fear that he might not be freed in a peaceful way. The Doctor had a mental checklist of questions to ask, he immediately followed up with another, "Ok so Naruto, where are you from?" Naruto replied, " I was from Konoha, I really don't know where I am wasn't exactly aiming for a specific place, can you tell me where I am?"

"Uh, well you are in my Tardis, and we are... well it's complicated."

"Tardis? What is that?"

"It stands for Time And Retaliative Dimension In Space, basically its a ship that can travel in space and time." The Doctor was getting more comfortable with the boy his answers have been honest and he hasn't detected any telltale signs of deception from his features seeing how he wasn't much of a immediate threat, just lost. Naruto was speechless at that response... He is either traveling through time or somewhere in space, which meant he is either the first Shinobi to travel through Time or Space giving him a small bit of pride in that discovery. "Sooo when, or where are we then?" The Doctor leaned back thinking that both were kinda hard to explain. "Well we are kind of everywhere at every time, see we are in the Time Vortex so tha-" getting interrupted "Wow! You went on about that for 3 chapters! The way you described it sounded so cool to me!" The Doctor was taken back a little since this boy knew about the Time Vortex that he apparently read out of a book written by him. Deciding to put the questions about the book off for later since it wasn't very important since really what damage could a book do?

"You understand how the Time Vortex works?" The Doctor said smiling at seeing someone else with knowledge of time travel besides himself.

"Yeah. It took me a while but I finally understand it."

The Doctor thought this boy was alright, if he could understand a concept that several of his previous companions failed to grasp then this boy must be exceptionally brilliant. He started to think he could be a excellent candidate to travel with him, he just had a few more questions though before he would be completely alright with him traveling in his Tardis. "So Naruto you said you were from a place called Konoha? What and where is it exactly?"

"Uh well it's on planet Earth, it's part of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, in particular Konoha is the most powerful."

"Um I've been to planet earth a lot, I pretty much know it like the back of my hand, and I never heard any Konoha or Great Shinobi Natio- WAIT! Are YOU a Ninja?!" The Doctor had a gleam in his eyes when he asked it like he was a child that got his toy he wanted for Christmas. Naruto was pretty startled by that and responded, "Uhhhh... Yeah I am."

"Oh this day just gets better and better! I always wanted to meet a ninja! Never could find any of you blokes in ancient Japan, though, I suppose if I could find you then you would be doing a horrible job..." Naruto was wondering if The Doctor was all there in the head how could he just jump from topic to topic like that, "Um anyway staying on the subject, what do you mean about never heard of Konoha? Surely you must have heard of it eventually in your travels?" The Doctor leaned back recollecting all the places he visited in Japan Konoha didn't come up anywhere. "Nope sorry, you sure you were on Earth?"

"I'm positive." Naruto was starting to get frustrated that he was going no where fast with his promised freedom and it seemed like wherever he was Konoha didn't exsist. The Doctor thought about the possibilities for a second gathering up scenarios and which were more plausible until he figured it out. "OH OH you must be from a parallel universe! That would explain a lot actually, well aren't you just a bunch of surprises Mr. Naruto."

"Well glad you are enjoying yourself, but could you please take off the cuffs? I think we can both agree that I am not a threat."

"Oh alright yeah I trust you enough to not start anything." Pulling out the key from his pocket he freed Naruto and proceeded to stand up.

"alright first things first I want to show you my Tardis."

Walking down the hallway Naruto and the Doctor were walking in step next to each other with the air becoming silent and awkward they were trying to figure out something to say to one another.

The Doctor finally spoke, "So Naruto do you have any specific plans or a specific destination you have in mind?"

"Um well no actually I never really thought about it, I'm just lost and figured wherever I ended up I would just see if it was suitable enough for me to live there if not then find some place that is."

"Well Mr. errm... what is your full name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fishcake vortex are you kidding me? Oh well whatever, Mr. Uzumaki would you like to travel with me?" The Doctor turned to the young boy with a bright smile.

Naruto was slightly surprised about the invitation, being able to travel through space in time sounded like a offer you can't refuse.

"Wait what's the catch?" Naruto eying the man suspiciously.

"No catch, you stay as long as you like, we travel anywhere that tickles your fancy, explore a bit then move on rinse and repeat."

Naruto looked for any signs of deception but so far found none, but what he thought was odd was how lonely and old The Doctor's eyes were, it definitely added more than a few questions about this man, but it was probably better not ask about personal matters yet.

"Sure sounds great to me, finding a place to settle down and stay is nice but considering I am still pretty young and still want to have a few more adventures why not?" The Doctor's smile got bigger, "That's the spirit! Being the adventurous type will definitely help you out traveling with me."

They entered the control room and Naruto's jaw dropped. It was huge! It looked so complex and complicated the interior felt like sort of alien to him he did notice the coral pillars and they looked comfortable enough to take a nap in like how he did in trees many times. He looked at the Doctor and notice he had almost a cocky smirk.

"Well Naruto, what do you think?"

"It's so cool! I never have seen anything like this before."

"Yeah she's gorgeous just wait until you see the outside of her."

The Doctor approached the console and started flipping switches and typing rapidly Naruto over his shoulder examining all of this with awe. The Doctor turned to the young man with a concerned look on his face, "Oh before we forget, isn't there someone you wish to call back home to let you know you are safe, I had several companions fail to do this and the results were not good." Naruto's face fell but just as quickly he brought up his mask again, this didn't go unnoticed by The Doctor since he would do this on more than one occasion as well. "No, my... my home is gone... it's just me now, there is no one left." A pang of many emotions hit The Doctor from hearing this, he has never come across anyone in his travels that experienced even close to the same pain that he felt, people would say they understood but he knew they didn't. They may understand that he was hurting but not how deep and how painful it actually is. They would look at him with different emotions, awe, pity or respect but never a true understanding. The Doctor hesitated, he never had this chance before, to not only help someone who is going through the same feelings but the possibility of being able to talk to someone who truly gets it.

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a sad smile not one of pity but of one of understanding, "I am truly sorry to hear that Naruto, I understand believe me I truly do. The same happened to me, my planet and people are gone as well, I'm the last of my race, probably end with me as well."

Naruto looked at him with a unreadable face, deep down his heart was broken into pieces and if it wasn't for the hope of escape from the isolated hell filled with monsters his spirit would have been broken as well. He put a hand on The Doctor's arm and gave him a sad smile as well, "Heh, sounds like we are really alike maybe it's a good thing, maybe we can help each other out."

"That'd be nice to be able to talk to someone about it for a change, people I have told never experienced what it truly feels like and they look at me with pity after I tell them and I hate it. It'd be nice to talk to someone who understands."

The duo were bound to become friends over time probably really good ones at that. Only time would tell though they have just met.

The Doctor gave a big grin and said, "Alright lets head for your first stop, since judging by your name and the fact that you are a ninja, I figured that I would let you see what my version of Japan looks like, sound good yeah?"

"That sounds interesting, I'll get to compare and contrast a bit maybe I'll like this version better." Naruto said with his smile back on his face.

"Before we do that I want to show you the rest of my Tardis, specifically the outside of it."

The Doctor flipped a few more switches and the tardis shook violently, it would of knocked Naruto right off of his feet but he used his chakra to stay firmly planted though he still freaked out. Shortly it stopped and the Tardis stopped humming the Doctor ran to the doors with Naruto on his heels. He threw open the doors and stepped outside, Naruto did as well excited to see what kind of massive thing the Tardis looked liked but when he gazed upon it he was puzzled. The thing was a tiny wooden blue box it looked like it could barely fit one person let alone be able to contain the huge control room and all the corridors it had. The Doctor looked at Naruto's reaction with a smile and withheld laughter, he loved the reaction he got from his companions.

"Well what do you think?" Naruto turned his eyes still on the box, "Well it's smaller on the outside, and well it's very underwhelming. I was expecting something a little more cooler and massive looking then this wooden box."

"Oi what are you talking about she's beautiful! You just don't have a sense of taste or style."

"Heh coming from the man in a suit wearing a trench coat and... are those tennis shoes?"

" Oi! Look who's talking Mr. raggedy orange jumpsuit, who wears orange let alone a jumpsuit! Orange is such a tacky color it hardly matches with anything!"

"Hey Oranges is a great color! I can tell you right now that your box who look a lot better if it was orange instead of miserable old blue."

"Why you cheeky.. Just get back in there before I smack the orange right off ya!"

Naruto scoffed with a frustrated Doctor in tow. Shortly after they were in the Time Vortex again. The Doctor turned to Naruto and said, "Ok opinions aside, before we get to Japan you need to change your clothes I am not traveling around with a man in a orange jumper with burn and tear marks all over it. I'll show you to my wardrobe and you can pick whatever you want." The Doctor lead Naruto down several hallways before making to the room, it was very big it had two floors with a massive amount of clothes all around. Naruto was surprised by the amount he wasn't expecting all this variety either.

"Jeez you have way too many clothes do you wear them all?"

"No my companions usually use the clothes besides the Tardis makes these clothes automatically. Now before I leave you to browse please pick a color that isn't as... loud as orange, part of traveling with me means not standing out and orange stands out way too much. If you get noticed so easily it can lead to very terrible consequences so please choose wisely."

With that The Doctor left Naruto to his own devices. Naruto groaned he had a similar lecture before from his own fellow Shinobi about his choice of apparel but chose to ignore it since he rarely was put on missions that require such a level of stealth. About nearly an hour later after trying many outfits on he came to a few conclusions, one being that since he isn't in a land full of shinobi anymore and judging by The Doctor's reactions from his earlier questioning he doubt that there are any shinobi around either, it was probably a majority of civilians if he had to guess which meant several things. One he didn't have to dress for combat situations, two he could still remain somewhat colorful instead of full black, and three he would have a better chance of blending in if he were to dress in civilian wear. About another twenty minutes he left heading back to the control room will a feeling of content, he liked the choices he made.

Naruto was now wearing a black baggy long sleeved shirt with a red baggy short sleeved shirt over it, he also was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that went over a pair of black boots. He had his headband off letting his hair free and had it tucked in his pocket until he could find a better place to store it later he also had his necklace on display as well since he assumed that everyone would just write it off as a piece of jewelery. He made it to the console room The Doctor noticing his presence smiled in approval. "There we go looking sharp Naruto, now you are ready to take on the universe." Turning back to the controls the Doctor set the coordinates for Tokyo Japan. After another rocky experience they finally landed.

"Here we are Naruto, modern Tokyo Japan! Lovely place, full of amazing culture and technological advancements in many areas! They got a hologram pop star named Miku she is really popular here among other fantastic things."

Naruto stepped out of the Tardis and was awestruck, this was nothing like his home at all, it was so much bigger! So many lights and machines and people cluttered everywhere, not to mention the different smells and sounds he just wanted to see it all to experience this alternate version of his home.

"Wow, it's so much different, it's all so much bigger, those buildings are mammoth!" He had to lean back to see the tops of these buildings there were at least 10 times bigger than anything he ever saw.

"It's all just brilliant ain't it? Now before we go anywhere, I have one simple rule. Please don't wonder off, I can't tell you how many times I have told people to not wonder off and they never listen! I can't stress this enough with you since this is completely alien to you and I don't need you to draw attention to yourself for whatever reason. Easy enough to follow?"

Naruto did a mock salute, "Yes Mr. Doctor sir." The Doctor smirked, "Good, now Allons-y! Anything you want to explore don't hesitate to ask."

Before the duo could make any ground in the city Naruto had an all to familiar urge, "Um Doctor, I uhh need to go to the bathroom, any chance you can point out where a bathroom is?"

Taking a quick look he found one, pointing to Naruto, "Over there is one." Making there way to the gray structure, Naruto was confused seeing this strange structure here that The Doctor called a restroom. "Um how do I get in it?" The Doctor took a look and saw a sign that said you needed some money to use it, rolling his eyes he sneakily soniced the control panel causing the gray door to slide open surprising Naruto. "Whoa..."

"Hurry up now there are better things to see here than lou."

Naruto stepped inside the door sliding closed behind him and a OCCUPIED sign lighting up outside the structure. Looking around Naruto sighed in relief, 'At least the toilets are still the same here.'

After a few minutes later Naruto completed his business and he was greeted with his first problem... flushing. He looked around as best he could but he couldn't find a lever from where he was sitting except that strange box with buttons on it. He glanced at them puzzled, before ever so slightly he pressed one only to immediately launch off the toilet in shock from what he felt.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He shouted at the stream of water shooting out of the toilet. "What the hell kind of messed up toilet is this?!" Pulling up his pants he walked back over cautiously to the toilet, trying his luck with another button nothing happened, he pushed another and finally relaxed when he heard the sound of the toilet flushing. Stepping outside he saw the Doctor admiring the colorful people walking around.

"Took you long enough, come on I want to show you something called a Ipod, you'll love it!"

Stepping in synch with the brown haired man, Naruto was looking around the sights once more. It was so strange, some things he recognized and other things he had no idea what they were. Passing the people in the streets in their strange yet similar clothing his suspicions were correct that they were all civilians. He had to admit though he thought that the people in his world were weird, these people he kept passing were... odd to say the least, some looked professional some looked casual, some were just dressed weird, but hey he liked the diversity it livened the city up it also helped blending them in more with such diversity. Taking all of this in he realized how humbling this is, when you think you have a understanding of what is possible and impossible you find that there is so much more out there than what you originally thought really showing how insignificant you really are in the grand scheme of things. They passed a stand with the hissing sound of food frying and the smell of spices flooding Naruto's nostrils. He sighed at the smell recognizing it as Ramen. 'Well they have Ramen here too maybe I could really enjoy it here!'

Glancing at some of the buildings the posters and logos on him were all alien, until one in particular shocked him. The words said ANIME SHOP and the banner underneath had several characters on there, and he was one of them? "Uhhh Doctor? Why is there a building that has a picture of me on it?" Looking where the blonde was looking he wore a confused look as well, "Fascinating, it appears you are some form of cartoon character in this world, very odd your world must be extremely different to this one then." To say Naruto was speechless was a understatement this was, he couldn't quite really place the emotion. Walking towards the building with the Time Lord in tow, he stepped inside and was immediately shocked at what he saw, there were tons of different types of items in here, plushies, posters, toys, books, this Anime Shop was a mystery to him. Going deeper into the store as the doctor wondered to a different section of the shop Naruto found a section that said NARUTO on it. Curious he went in there only to be overwhelmed with what he saw. There were stuffed versions of him, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi Itachi and loads more in different shapes and sizes, There were posters of him and various other people he recognized. He saw shelves of small books with Naruto or Naruto Shippuden labeled on them with a number. Heck there were even Konoha headbands and his jumpsuit for sale! Taking in everything slowly he picked up a random book and flipped open to a random page to see illustrations of him fighting Sasuke at the valley of the end. Upon further inspection there were bubbles with word for word of their conversations and thoughts. He couldn't label what he felt, shocked, excited, freaked out? Flipping the page matching his memories to the pages to be exact he suddenly felt danger, and lot of eyes on him. Turning around slowly he saw several girls looking at him like he was a piece of meat which freaked him out entirely.

"Uhhhh... Hi?" he tried to defuse whatever this was only to make it worse when they all squealed at his greeting. One of the girls said, "Kawaiiiiii! He even sounds like him! This is too good to be true!" Naruto started blushing when she said he was cute and was confused now more than ever. He never really was popular with the female crowd so getting the same looks from these girls that Sasuke got from his fan-girls was a little nice to have the attention but he could see how annoying it could really get, not envying Sasuke's past popularity anymore.

"Are you wearing makeup or wig are you some kind of genius cosplayer? I need to know how you pulled that off!" A girl lunged at him pulling his hair receiving a ow while another hand rubbed his face to find no makeup. The girls smiles seemed to have gone wider which only scared Naruto more.

"Oh my god it's some form of miracle you look just like him it's uncanny! Will you go out with me on a date please?"

"Hey ignore her will you go out with me please? I'll make it worth your while."

"Ignore those two go out with me!"

Oh god they were fighting over him. Naruto's face couldn't get any redder he had absolutely no experience with this! The only time he ever was on a "date" was with Sakura and even then it wasn't really a date more like a dinner with a friend! Somehow he thought that Jiraiya was up there somewhere laughing his ass off. Naruto had to get out of here quickly he didn't want this attention, any other day he might have enjoyed it but not when he was trying to "blend in". He had to tell them to back off somehow but he didn't want to be mean like how Sasuke was and he didn't want them to think he was playing hard to get either. The only experience he had with girls was how easily pissed they can be so it probably wasn't a smart move to mention he had a girlfriend since they would probably challenge him on it and he didn't know any girls that would be willing to pretend to be his girlfriend. An idea popped into his head and he blurted it out before he thought about it clearly.

"S-sorry girls thanks for the offers but as it turns out I'm gay!" 'Oh Kami-sama what hole did I just dig myself in.'

The girls seemed to have taken that information in stride,"That's fine, I can show you what benefits a woman's body has over a man's!" 'Oh fuck this is just worse!'

"N- no that won't be necessary because you see I have a boyfriend, and he's right over there!" They turned to see Naruto pointing to The Doctor gaining his attention. **(AN: I can't stress myself enough that this is a non-yaoi fanfic! Just a bit of comedy I came up with.)**

Naruto ran over towards The Doctor gaining a questioned look from him. The girls eyed them suspiciously, "So this is him?"

Naruto wrapped a arm around the Doctor's waist wearing the biggest smile he could to hide his fear, "Yep! This is my honey!" Naruto felt a little queasy after saying that.

"Oi who you calling Honey?!" The Doctor accused back only to get a elbow to his side from Naruto. Naruto leaned closer and whispered, "please play along, I'll explain later" The Doctor couldn't believe he was dragged into this and wrapped a arm around Naruto wearing a big smile as well.

"Yep the cutie here swept me off of my feet! I never stood a chance!" The Doctor was beating himself up mentally for this. All he knew was that Naruto was going to owe him... BIG time.

The girls stood in front of them even more suspicious then before until one spoke up, "If you two are really dating lets see a kiss!" The rest of the girls nodding in agreement at the challenge.

Both of their faces paled, They turned to each other with different looks. The Doctor held one of strong disagreement while Naruot had a look of desperation. The Doctor groaned silently knowing he will regret this later and both leaned in until their lips were connected. Both parties were feeling sick to their stomach and blushing at the stupidly awkward situation. After a few minutes they separated both feeling horribly violated and turned to the girls, "See he is my boyfriend so if you would can you please leave us alone?" The girls sighed in defeat and shortly the group dispersed. As soon as they were gone Naruto bolted outside for a trash can to throw up leaving the Doctor with a scowl on his face, oh yeah Naruto owed him his fucking soul for this.

Outside Naruto was in a nearby ally since he couldn't find a trash can close enough and was dry heaving trying to forget the experience. After a few minutes he felt better but was still leaning on the wall for support. He felt somebody behind him but was too late as he was knocked out and throw over the figure's shoulder before he even hit the ground. The figure looked to see if anyone noticed before retreating quickly back into the ally and made his escape back to where he came from leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**AN: Whoo finally done, don't worry I will try to have the next chapter up soon since I have it all written down I am just trying to find a suitable ending which has been proven to be difficult... Oh I might go back and re-write chapter 1 of this fic as well since I kinda don't like it anymore and I think I could do a better job. Anyway review review review!**


	3. Xaron

**AN: Holy shit the hits I got from the last chapter not to mention my email getting filled with notifications just... Wow thank you very much! Oh and I just couldn't help it I wanted to break the 4th wall a bit with Naruto reading Naruto manga XD the bit with the doctor and Naruto just sort of happened lol sorry for those of you who were slightly disgusted with that part I thought it was great bit of awkwardness lol. Anyway this chapter is more serious and will be a major test to see how well I can write dramatic/action scenes I really hope I don't screw it up. Ok lastly I made my decision final that I will re-write the first chapter of this fic. I read it shortly before finishing this and I cringed at what I uploaded... so yeah pretty much that, OH! I am also focusing on this fic first before I branch out to other ones. I have one in the works at the moment I am trying to flesh the ideas and plot out before I actually write anything. It will probably be a triliogy if you can make a fanfic trilogy... Also I will make sort of a junk folder/fic with all the fanfic ideas that I either got stumped on or lost interested in or have not bothered to make a story for it so you can check it out, if you like anything you see review it up mention what you liked and I'll consider publishing it in the future. K? K! Read away.**

Naruto was sore his head felt like it got hit by one of Tsunade's punches. He slowly regained his senses trying to ignore the pain in his head, his eyes shot open when the memories returned. Taking in his surroundings he was in a very large room it appeared to by a warehouse by the look of it but it also looked worn and abandoned. Looking down at his person he saw he was being restrained, he also noticed his shirts were off and he had a bunch of medical sensor pads connected to his stomach right where his seal would be. He started to get really nervous this probably wasn't a coincidence. He started to feel the need to escape, he wasn't prepared for what was happening he needed to regroup and form a strategy for a counter offensive as Shikamaru would say. He tried to break free but the restraints were strong.

"Please don't struggle you will only make it more hard for yourself."

Naruto froze after hearing the deep gruff voice and looked to his left to see a man behind a bunch of controls and machines. Well he assumed it was a man he had the appearance of one but his body was covered, his clothes were jet black it looked familiar to Naruto it appeared to be a mixture of some form of combat armor with a cloak, he had a hood covering his head and a scarf covering his face only letting his cold eyes to be seen.

Naruto was puzzled, "I don't know who you are but whatever you are planning to do to me I'll stop you." Naruto pumped chakra into his limbs to snap the restraints easily but nothing happened, he couldn't break through them.

"Don't bother My chakra is lased in your restraints I doubt you could break through them." Naruto was shocked, whoever this person was, he knew how to use chakra, Naruto was more frightened at this knowledge he assumed no one from this universe could use it.

"I didn't imagine I would find you so quickly you are usually extremely hard to find let alone capture." The man glared at him before pressing a few more buttons on the console. Naruto was puzzled at the statement. "Have we met before?" The man looked up, a flash of confusion seemed to appear on his face as well but he made sure Naruto didn't see it. "Yes don't play dumb with me, You and your Doctor have been the bane of my existence! I could not find your other protectors, they must be hiding the cowards..." Naruto frowned at this, "Look pal I have no clue who you are but it's just me and the Doctor no one else! Jeez I didn't do anything to you!." The man snapped he slammed the console and stormed to a frightened Naruto. "How dare you... How dare you deny what you did to our planet! It was your fault our world is gone! I should kill you right now and get revenge for every single person that died because of YOU!" The man pulled out a Kunai and slammed it into Naruto's arm. Naruto screamed at the pain. "Where is your demon hiding! The seal has been changed what did you do!?" Naruto settled down to glare at the man, "Fuck you... I have no clue where Kurama is he was gone before Konoha fell." The man twisted the Kunai in Naruto's arm causing a profound amount of blood to now leak from the wound. "You are lying! IT-" The man stopped taking a good look at the Shinobi's face. "How old are you?" Naruto glared at the man trying to release as much killing intent as he could towards him but he appeared to be unfazed by it.

"17 you son of a bitch..." The man stepped back and started to visibly shake before he screamed to the heavens in pure rage. "You are not the person I am looking for you are too young! The man I know as Naruto is at least 25 years old! You aren't even half the man that he is..." Naruto was done with this guy's bullshit, "Just who the hell do you think you are!?" The man glared back at him, "I am the person that is going to restore the Shinobi nations to their former glory! I am the man that is cleaning up the mess that you made!"

"But I didn't DO anything! Those creatures came from the remnants of Orochimaru's labs in Old Otogakure! Only me and a few others on my team managed to escape with our lives when those monsters attacked! We didn't even managed to get to the main lab when that happened!" Naruto remembered it well he was scared to death, not only were those creatures immune to any chakra based attack but they were killing his team off like flies. The fighting caused the base to cave in, many shinobi got trapped in the tunnels he and 2 others out of their squad of 18 managed to escape. He didn't even want to think what happened to the rest of them that might have survived.

"Indeed..." The man walked back to the control panel ignoring the boy's yelling and got back to his intended task.

With The Doctor...

The Doctor stumbled out of the Anime Shop and looked around for Naruto wanting a explanation for that little show he had to put up back there. He looked all around and shouted his name a few times but no luck the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh for the love of, typical just typical of course he would wonder off they always wonder off!" The Doctor ran to a nearby man, "Excuse me sir but did you happen to have seen a teenage boy, bout as tall my shoulders, yellow spiky hair some scratches on his face?" The man pointed to a alley, "He ran down there he looked like he was about to throw up." The Doctor rolled his eyes before muttering a thanks then ran down the alley. When he got there it was empty which confused the man. "NARUTO YOU DOWN HERE?!" no answer. "Ok this is a little suspicions, where did he disappear too." he examined the area since it was all concrete it was going to be almost impossible to find any form of trace of him. He noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye, he bent down and picked up a black headband with a metal plate on the front bearing a strange symbol, the same headband Naruto was wearing before he changed in his Tardis. Ok something was definitely wrong now, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the object before switching the settings and followed the trail that his little device was leading him on.

Back With Naruto...

Silence fell upon the warehouse except for the clicking of a keyboard and the occasional grunt the man would utter. Naruto looked at him again trying to figure him out. He clearly was from his world the Kunai still in his arm being one of many clues he dropped. He only had his eyes to go on for an identity and that told him nothing. Though despite his anger he wanted to know who this man was his eyes looked like they use to be a different color but it appears that something happened and now they were a dull grey. Naruto was surprised, "You're blind aren't you?" The man glared back at him. "Yes." Naruto became curious now, "What happened?" The man looked back down at the screen, "An accident a long time ago, be quiet fool." Naruto wanted to try and get as much information out of him since that seemed to be the only sensible option. "Can I at least have a name for you since you know mine?" The man sighed in agitation, "I don't have any birth given names or tittles, but a long time ago you gave me the name Xaron." Naruto made sure to remember that. Also he noted how he apparently has met this Xaron before. "You act like we have met before but I don't remember ever meeting you."

"That is because it hasn't happened yet for you, but for me we have had many encounters and many battles, you are way too young the Naruto I know is a man and a most frustrating one at that.." Then it was quiet again Xaron went back to typing and Naruto was left with his thoughts confused about the information he received. Seemingly out of the blue the man withdrew a Katana out of nowhere and stabbed the computer in front of him. "Blasted machine! I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." He approached Naruto again and removed his gloves revealing sickly pale skin his hands looked worn like he just got back from a fight and the cuts, scrapes, and bruises never healed.

"What the hell do you plan on doing?!" Xaron looked at him, "I plan on pulling the Kyuubi back into your seal since I can no longer reach the realm that it is in." The man started going through handseals as fast as he could, "Are you crazy?! That will only kill us!"

"No it will only kill you..." finishing his hands glowed red and he placed them on the seal causing Naruto to scream in unbearable pain. His guts felt like they were melting his whole body was just on fire. The pain was starting to really get to him he was having a hard time remaining conscious.

"Hey nimrod get your hands off of him!" Naruto heard the voice but he couldn't see him his vision was too blurry. Xaron turned towards the intruder and growled, "Oh great it's you!" The person in question smirked at him, "You heard of me? Well I'm just flattered my reputation must be spreading, or wait did I go on a date with you before?" Xaron narrowed his eyes at the attempted banter, "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" As soon as those words left his mouth he shouted in pain getting shot from the man canceling the jutsu. Naruto visibly relaxed silently thanking the newcomer. Xaron stepped back still in pain and disappeared in a flash of red. The man ran towards Naruto immediately trying to free him from his restraints, "Thanks for that... who... who are you?" Said man turned and gave him a million dollar smile, "Name's Captain Jack nice to meet ya, now hold still while I get you out of these." He fumbled with the buckles managing to undo the restraints around Naruto's chest and arms before getting thrown back by Xaron. Jack struggled to stand back up taking aim trying to shoot him. Xaron was prepared this time he dodged all the shots running towards him finally punching Jack hearing the solid thud as he slammed into the wall. Xaron picked him up by his neck, "Hmph you are hardly a fight dying will be a kindness for you." Jack choked out his words, "Well sorry to disappoint you but the only one dying here is you." Jack armed the plasma grenade in his hand causing Xaron to throw him in the wall trying to get distance on him. Jack pressed another button causing a adhesive to appear on the surface of the grenade, he thew it and it connected to Xaron blowing him into the other side of the room containers and shelves falling on him in a heap.

"Naruto you in here?" Naruto's eyes widen in joy seeing The Doctor stepping into the warehouse, "Doctor!" Jack turned to the Time Lord, "Doctor?! What are you doing here?!"

"Jack?! I could ask the same thing?!"

"I'm following the energy signature I picked up coming from blondie."

"Well I'm rescuing my companion."

"He's your companion?!"

"Yeah well.. it's a long story what's the situation?"

"Well I just blasted the guy who was holding blondie captive into the shelves over there I don't know if he-" The Doctor and Jack narrowly dodged the Kunai thrown at them from the rubble. Xaron emerged eyes and hands glowing purple clearly seething in anger. He walked slowly towards the two men. They turned their attention towards him but were thrown by two clones of Xaron. "Doctor! Jack!" Naruto was trying to free himself quickly, 'I have to save them!' The Doctor and Jack tried to get up but Xaron was faster he kicked them causing them to collapse gasping for breath. He smirked enjoying their pain. He charged chakra into his palm going to finish them both with nothing but his chakra. His arm was grabbed by Naruto wearing a scowl that could kill and a Kunai in hand, "Don't you dare touch them!" Xaron kicked Naruto back getting distance between them Naruto taking a position in front of the two fallen men. The Doctor muttered, "Naruto we have to run and head back to my Tardis it will be safe there."

"Not yet, I'm not finished with this ass hole, don't worry guys I will make sure nothing will happen to you." The Doctor was about to protest when he saw Naruto making a handsign and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Several Naruto's appeared out of thin air surprising the two men. "B-but how is that possible!" The Doctor was thrown for a loop this isn't possible by any means! They clones ran towards Xaron trying to hit him from different angles Xaron countered and destroyed every single one with ease, "You need to try harder Naruto, you are barely a match compared to the Naruto I know if this is your true potential!" He looked around for the blonde hair boy but couldn't see him anywhere, "Rasengan!" He snapped his vision to the ground and saw Naruto burst from below with Rasengan in hand. Xaron flipped back and threw a Kunai at the boy. It made contact but just before he could relax it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Xaron tried to recalculate his tactics but another Naruto came bursting from below with another charged up Rasengan. Xaron started to see the pattern, 'So he has clones scatter all under the ground as landmines, very clever.' He threw the clone towards the ceiling creating a hole and some debris to fall to the ground. As he landed he used one of the shelves to hang from so Naruto's landmines wouldn't trigger. He jumped off and charged chakra into his hand and slammed it into the ground creating a crater and breaking the floor all around him hearing multiple "poofs" as the clones dispersed. He looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him and he smirked under his covered face. "Very good, that is the Naruto I know. You even have the same cold calculating look he does. But fun time is over and you still are nothing compared to him, you haven't learned how to will your chakra like I have!" As he said that large amounts of purple chakra sprouted from his arm forming into a blade, no handsigns no words he just... willed it. Naruto was visibly shocked but didn't falter with this new information he drew two kunai in a defensive position waiting for the attack. Xaron charged at him with chakra blade ready to strike, Naruto threw a Kunai at him in attempt to slow him down but it bounced off what appeared to be some form of shell around him. Xaron reached his target and they began their taijutsu dance. Naruto was quick, he wasn't a sage and Anbu for nothing he managed to not get hit by the blade but every time he would try to counter his punches and slashes were stopped by that barrier making it seem impossible to land a hit on this guy. Naruto used the shell to kick himself back so he could get some distance. 'What the hell is that barrier, is that chakra as well?' Naruto charged up a Rasengan and pulled out another Kunai, he threw it at the base of Xaron's feet as soon as it connected he appeared in a yellow flash right in front of his face and thrust the rasengan at him. Xaron smirked, "You call that a hiraishin no jutsu? That was pathetic at best!" Naruto was shocked to see the Rasengan did nothing to his shell. Xaron grabbed his outstretched arm and stabbed him right through his chest. "Pathetic." Before he could finish the boy off sirens filled the air. He scoffed before disappearing making his escape.

Naruto fell to his knees coughing up blood and started to shake. The Doctor and Jack ran to his side trying to help. "I-I'll be fine let's just get out of here." They nodded in agreement and made their way to the door. Several police officers burst through guns in hand. "Freeze! Tokyo Police Department!" The Doctor thinking quickly stepped in front, "Yes and it took you way too long to get here! My partner and I had to detain this boy ourselves." The officer crooked his eyebrow, "And who might you be?" The Doctor showed his psychic paper to the officer, "I'm Private Inspector Smith, and this is Inspector Harkness, we have been following this young man for months, he was planning on blowing up part of Tokyo right under your noses we managed to stop him but this building took some structural damage and the boy is injured as well. Now if you excuse us while we take him in he is too dangerous to be release to you lot." The man examined the paper closely, he signed in agitation, "Stand down men let them pass they are out of our jurisdiction." The Doctor uttered a thank you and then made their way outside and back to the Tardis. As soon as they entered they immediately took Naruto to the infirmary in the Tardis. Examining him closely the Doctor saw his wound from the blade was healing very quickly like before also the bleeding stopped as well which he wrote off as part of the boy's special healing abilities. He sighed in relief that the boy was going to make it. He disinfected the wound and wrapped it in bandages just in case. As soon as that was done he met Jack outside of the room, "Doctor, is he alright?" The Doctor nodded, "Yeah he has some remarkable healing abilities so he shouldn't be down too long." Jack sighed in relief before he let a smirk travel onto his face.

"Well that was exciting if I do say so myself Doctor, nice to run into ya again." Jack extended his had for a greeting which The Doctor took smiling to see a old friend. "Well I wasn't exactly looking for trouble this time, he managed to do that all by himself." Jack chuckled, "Speaking of blondie who is he? Never seen anyone do half the stuff he or the pile or rags did." The Doctor scratched his head, "Well he is still a bit of a mystery, his name is Naruto and well he just appeared in my Tardis all beat up one day. I managed to question him and found out that he isn't from this universe and he some how ended up here, said his world was gone and he was the only one left." Jack smirked disappeared to form a more serious expression, "So that was the connection for him to travel with you, he's just like you sort of." The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. "And here I thought you started playing for the other team doc since you usually have beautiful women as your companions." Jack smirked came back. "Oi! Nothing's changed he just happened to be the first bloke to impress me enough to let him travel with me other than you and a few others." Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah the kid is no stranger to combat and he made light appear in his hands not to mention being able to make duplicates of himself, that is really impressive."

"I didn't know he could do those things, all he told me was that he was a ninja."

"That explains his combat abilities but last I checked ninja can't use super powers or whatever that was." The Doctor nodded in agreement getting lost in his thoughts about the boy. Wanting to change the subject Jack stuffed his hands in his coat pockets getting more relaxed, "So speaking of companions where is everyone else? Rose and Donna?" The Doctor almost flinched at the question. "I sent Rose back to the alternate universe with my Meta-Crisis."

"You did what?! Why on earth did you do that?" The Doctor frowned at the response, "Because she didn't belong here anymore, she had a life there before meeting me again, she had Torchwood and her family there. I already took away her life once I wasn't going to do it again just because I wanted to be selfish, besides she has my Meta-Crisis to keep her company I bet she's happy." Jack scoffed at that, "But you aren't happy." The Doctor ignored the statement looking back at Naruto. "So what about Donna?" There was silence before the Doctor sighed in defeat, "She's gone too, but I didn't have a choice then, she would of died if I didn't. A Human-Time Lord Meta-Crisis doesn't happen because it can't, a Human mind can't handle it so I had to surpress her memory of me and our adventures so she could live last I remember she had a fiance, planned on getting married soon." Jack frowned and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Doc, it must have been rough." The Doctor nodded again, he turned to Jack. "So what about you, why are you here in Japan of all places? Where's your team?" Jack frowned, his happy childlike eyes became old and dull. "Well... some things happened... Tosh and Owen, two member of my team died. After everything calmed down the rest of the team separated... I was devastated, so after some recuperation I decided that there was nothing left for me in Cardiff anymore. I started traveling helping people out and now I'm here." The Doctor frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that Jack, they seemed like brilliant people for the little bit of time I talked to them." Silence fell on them again. The Doctor sighed and gave a small smile to Jack, "You know you can travel with me and Naruto if you want it'd be nice to have a familiar face around." Jack's smirk appeared on his face again, "You aren't just going to leave me at some space station again right?"

"Jack you know that was different, I was dying and Rose was unconscious I really didn't have any other choice. You were nowhere in sight, I couldn't exactly wait around for you to show up."

"You could of came back."

"Jack." The Doctor said in a commanding tone knowing that in the end he would win this argument. Jack groaned in defeat, "Ok fine I'll let you off the hook but if I get left behind again then that's it between us." The Doctor smiled and nodded in understanding.

Naruto in his subconscious was making his way to his seal thinking about what Xaron said, _"Where is your demon hiding! The seal has been changed what did you do!?"_

'I knew he was gone, but it was tampered with? Kurama what did you do...' Naruto knew better than to accuse Kurama of attempting him harm, they have been through so much he trusted him with his life. But if he did something to his seal to let him escape, then why did he not use it before since it did no harm to Naruto as far as he could tell. Naruto stopped walking, 'What if he knew that those creatures were going to...' That made Naruto sick to his stomach, if this were true, then this would explain the Toads absence as well he wondered if the other Bijuu escaped too. But if they knew this was going to happen why the hell did they abandon everyone to die instead of helping?! This didn't add up if they knew that those events were going to take place, and that it was no use fighting those creatures, why didn't they just try to save as many people as they could? He knew for a fact that if this kind of danger was known Kurama would of did everything in his ability to help Naruto and anybody Naruto cared about. 'Wherever they are, I need to find them, I have a lot of questions for them that I need answers to.'

Naruto entered the seal's chamber and stood in front of the giant gates. When he was in Anbu he began to train in the Fuinjutsu arts, he became an expert in the field, nowhere near the level of Jiraiya or his father but he was usually the go-to Anbu for such matters, he was expected to be the replacement Fuinjutsu Master for Konoha. He analyzed the seal looking over every inch of it, It looked untouched like how he left it. 'It would have been impossible for Kurama to do something to the outside of it... What if he did it from the inside?' Naruto looked at the seal one more time before entered in between the bars of the cage. He walked in darkness the only light he got was from outside of the cage that barely did anything to help, his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light being able to see clearly now thanks to his enhanced senses courtesy of Kurama. He scanned the room not seeing anything out of the ordinary until he noticed a very small symbol on the farthest wall. He walked to it noticing it was very small for someone as large as Kurama. 'Did he shrink or something?' He looked closer at it, it was a very intricate design, markings he never saw before it he doubt his father could recreate such a seal. He was hesitant about touching it, if Kurama made this then from experience with using his chakra demonic things don't mix with humans.. last thing he wanted to do was burst into fire or something similar. He hesitantly touched it and had no effect on him. 'I wonder...' He placed his hand flat against the seal and pushed a small amount of chakra into it, the effects were almost instant. Bright red glowed through his fingers, Naruto panicked and tried to remove his hand but was unable to. Shortly after he screamed when he felt the searing pain this seal was causing, like a red hot iron to flesh. He finally was able to remove his hand the seal's light fading to nothing. Naruto had his hand clenched in a fist his entire arm was shaking. He slowly opened his hand hissing in pain and saw the seal etched into his flesh. "Fuck." Naruto cut off the connection appearing in the real world again.

He propped himself up seeing he was on a examining table in a very clean room with various machines, medical supplies and medicine scattered around. He noticed The Doctor staring at him with a worried look and... Jack was with him too? "Uhhh hi guys. Ummm Doctor why is Jack here?" The Doctor crooked his eyebrow, "I've know Jack for a while now he's welcome on my Tardis anytime the question is are you ok?" Naruto wore his big foxy grin, "Yep I'm still healing but for the most part I feel great!" The Doctor shared a big grin as well, "Great but uhh care to share with us what was it that you were doing back there with that bloke you were fighting with?" Jack added his 2 cents, "Yeah you know the light in your hands and the duplicates of yourself, actually you should teach me how to make copies of myself." Naruto had a confused look and The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Jack stop it." Turning back to Naruto, "So care to explain what you did back there." Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head wearing a modest look, "Alright I'll tell you but you two might want to sit down it's kinda of a winded speech."

An hour past and Naruto wasn't sure if he expected this or not. He knew they would be kinda shocked from the information but he didn't expect the Doctor bouncing up and down in his seat excited by his tale, though he kinda expected Jack's confused and shocked look. "Ehheh so that's basically all of it you have any questions for me?" The Doctor didn't even hesitate, "Brilliant! Just Brilliant you humans never cease to amaze me! An actual race of humans that can manipulate the laws of physics in their day to day lives? HA! Just brilliant!" Jack was silent for a while but then said, "Well I don't know if I'm more confused with that explanation or not."

"Can we see some of these Jutsu please?" The Doctor asked liked a small child. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "sure I don't see why not." He made a T hand sign and said, "Kabe Bushin no Jutsu!" then in a poof of smoke 3 other Naruto's stood before them, The Doctor didn't hesitate he ran up to them pulled some glassed from his coat, wore them and began to examine each one. "Ohhh that gives me goosebumps, they are all exactly identical down to the skin pigment, this is simply just wizard, HA!" Naruto smiled, he never met anyone who was really fascinated with his abilities, people were shocked most of the time or just came to expect anything from him given his unpredictable nature. He looked down and noticed the same black mark was on his hand. He looked at it and frowned remembering the events that happened inside his head. 'Well it appears to not be doing anything to me. I need to figure out what this is. I need to have a work environment so I can study this more effectively.' He looked at the Doctor who nearly had a heart attack when he tried to take a sample of one of the clones when it exploded into smoke. "Um Doctor there is a little bit of a problem that we need to kind of deal with." The Doctor switched off his playfulness and gave Naruto his full attention. "Well you see the problem is this..." Naruto showed the Doctor his hand which he then quickly started to examine, "What is this?"

"Well I told you about how we use our hands to form signs to create jutsu, sometimes for one reason or another we draw seals similar to these which perform various tasks anything from containing items, traveling long distances in a instant, summoning powerful creature to aide us in combat or sealing powerful creatures..." The Doctor nodded in understanding taking note to remind Naruto to show him these things later, "What's so different about this one?" Naruto scratched the back of his head in nervousness, "Well long story um I am 99% sure that the demon that use to be sealed inside me used it to escape." Oh boy this was going to be another long talk.

**AN: Ok ran out of mountain dew so it ends here. So publishing this while I run to the gas station to get some more maybe some Ramen and some sunflower seeds I don't know it's like... 11:00 PM, anyway the next chapter might take a little longer to make it will depending on how drastic and time consuming the chapter 1 changers will be. Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: Ok did some more through proofreading and reuploaded this chapter, I noticed some glaring mistakes I didn't notice anyway that's all.**


End file.
